russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Classics on Easy Rock
'List of songs' 80's Music (disco and new wave music) 06:00-19:00 *''Together In Electric Dreams'' - Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder *''Hot Legs'' - Rod Stewart * *''More Than I Can Say'' - Leo Sayer *''Blue Kiss'' - Jane Wledlin *''Hurts So Good'' - John Mellencamp *''Islands in the Stream'' - Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers *''Be Near Me'' - ABC *''I Just Called To Say I Love You'' - Stevie Wonder *''Luka'' - Suzanne Vega *''Run-Around'' - Blues Traveler *''Isn't She Lovely'' - Stevie Wonder *''It's a Miracle'' - Culture Club *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young *''Mony Mony'' - Billy Idol *''I Am What I Am'' - Gloria Gaynor *''We Don't Need Another Hero'' - Tina Turner *''That Thing You Do'' - The Wonders *''It's Still Rock and Roll to Me'' - Billy Joel *''My Life'' - Billy Joel *''New Kid in Town'' - The Eagles *''Waiting Game'' - Swing Out Sisters *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' - Kim Wilde *''I Wanna Rock'' - Twisted Sister *''(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)'' - Beastie Boys *''Kiss (song)'' - Prince *''When Doves Cry'' - Prince *''Here Comes The Rain Again'' - Eurythmics *''The Hurt'' - Kalapana *''Broken Wings'' - Mr. Monster *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Mr. Roboto'' - Styx *''Runaway Train'' - Soul Asylum *''All the Love in the World'' - The Outfield *''All Right'' - Christopher Cross *''Last Thing On My Mind'' - Arthur Baker and the Backbeat Disciples *''Love Changes (Everything)'' - Climie Fisher *''Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream)'' - The Icicle Works *''All I Need Is a Miracle'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Dangerous'' - Roxette *''The Hustle'' - Van McCoy and the Soul City Symphony *''Silly Love Songs'' - Paul McCartney and Wings *''Bad Boys'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Take on Me'' - AHA *''(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight'' - The Cutting Crew *The Final Countdown - Europe *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''Ride Like The Wind'' - Christopher Cross *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''Shouldn’t Have To Be Like That'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''What's Love Got to Do with It'' - Tina Turner *''Confession'' - The Colourfield *''Sunglasses at Night'' - Corey Hart *''Take It Easy'' - The Eagles *''Postcards from Paradise'' - Flesh for lulu *''City Rhythm'' - Shakatak *''Jump (for My Love)'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Body Rock'' - Maria Vidal *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Two Hearts'' - Phil Collins *''American Heartbeat'' - Survivor *''Secret'' - OMD *''Drive'' - The Cars *''Eyes Without A Face'' - Billy Idol *''Friday I'm In Love'' - The Cure *''We Close Our Eyes'' - Go West *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Save a Prayer'' - Duran Duran *''Wouldn’t It Be Good'' - Nik Kershaw *''Burning Flame'' - Vitamin Z *''The Motion of Love'' - Gene Loves Jezebel *''Footloose'' - Kenny Loggins *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''Take Me Up'' - Scotch *''Love is the Answer'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''Afrikan Man'' - Hally & Kongo Band *''Cheri Cheri Lady'' - Modern Talking *''Brother Louie'' - Modern Talking *''Always Something There To Remind Me'' - Naked Eyes *''Flaming Sword'' - The Care *''Pale Shelter'' - Tears for Fears *''Pure'' - Lightning Seeds *''Strangelove'' - Depeche Mode *''She Works Hard For The Money'' - Donna Summer *''Pink Cadillac'' - Natalie Cole *''Change'' - Tears for Fears *''Don't Stop Believing'' - Journey *''Tainted Love'' - Soft Cell *''Let Me In'' - Mike Francis *''Suddenly Back To Me'' - Mike Francis *''The Great Commandment'' - Camouflage *''Boys Do Fall In Love'' - Robin Gibb *''We Are The World'' - USA for Africa *''Designer Music'' - Lipps Inc. *''Shattered Dreams'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Love Shack'' - B52's *''I Don’t Want To Be A Hero'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''The Promise'' - When in Rome *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''I Believe In Miracles'' - The Jackson Sisters *''My Sharona'' - The Knack *''Wake Me Up Before You Go Go'' - Wham *''Freedom'' - Wham! *''You've Lost That Loving Feeling'' - Hall & Oates *''Out of Touch'' - Hall & Oates *''Mighty Love'' - Lisa Stansfield *''Africa'' - Toto *''Hold the Line'' - Toto *''Lea'' - Toto *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''Russian Radio'' - Red Flag *''Advice for the Young At Heart'' - Tears For Fears *''Story of the Blues'' - WAH! *''Sara'' - Starship *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Prove Your Love'' - Taylor Dayne *''Everytime I See You'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''We Built This City'' - Starship *''Caribbean Queen No More Love On The Run'' - Billy Ocean *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''I Think We're Alone Now'' - Tiffany *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Upside Down'' - Two Minds Crack *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''Love Is a Battlefield'' - Pat Benatar *''Human'' - The Human League *''You're My Heart, You're My Soul'' - Modern Talking *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Burning Down The House'' - Talking Heads *''We Got the Beat'' - The Go-Go's *''Head Over Heels'' - The Go-Go's *''Heaven is a Place on Earth'' - Belinda Carlisle *''Jump'' - Van Halen *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Can You Feel It?'' - Clinton and Clinton *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project *''Lies'' - Thompson Twins *''Fame'' - Irene Cara *''Venus'' - Bananarama *''Brass In Pocket'' - The Pretenders *''Opposite Do Attract'' - All Sports Band *''Flashdance (What A Feeling)'' - Giorgio Moroder *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''What's on Your Mind (Pure Energy)'' - Information Society *''Cruel Summer'' - Bananarama *''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Like a Virgin'' - Madonna *''Where's the Party?!'' - Madonna *''Material Girl'' - Madonna *''It We Took A Holiday'' - Madonna *''Dress You Up'' - Madonna *''Like A Prayer'' - Madonna *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna *''Our House'' - Madness *''Funky Town'' - Lipps Inc. *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''Stomp'' - Brothers Johnson *''Out of the Blue'' - Debbie Gibson *''Electric Youth'' - Debbie Gibson *''Hold Me Now'' - Thompson Twins *''I'm Coming Out'' - Diana Ross *''I Ran (So Far Away)'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''Cool It Now'' - New Edition (Pop-Up Tunes) *''Celebration'' - Kool and the Gang *''We Don't Talk Anymore'' - Cliff Richard *''Never Let Her Slip Away'' - Andrew Gold *''Breakout'' - Swing Out Sister *''Rain or Shine'' - 5 Star *''Every Breath You Take'' - The Police *''De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da'' - The Police *''Conga'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''The Heat is On'' - Glenn Frey *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Do You Believe in Love'' - Huey Lewis and the News *''The Power Of Love'' - Huey Lewis and the News *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''Shout'' - Tears for Tears *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Miss Me Blind'' - Culture Club *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''Heaven Is A Place On Earth'' - Belinda Caslisle *''Land Down Under'' - Men at Work *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''Another One Bites the Dust'' - Queen *''Behind The Wheel'' - Depeche Mode *''Route 66'' - Depeche Mode *''Six Two Eight'' - Europe *''I Wan't To Break Free'' - Queen *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Shake Body Dancer'' - Magic Fire *''Don't You'' (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds *''1963'' - New Order *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''1-2-3'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''Uptown Girl'' - Billy Joel *''Friends'' - Amii Stewart *''Give It Up'' - KC & The Sunshine Band *''Don't Stop Believing'' - Journey *''Sweet Child O' Mine'' - Guns N' Roses *''Another Brick In The Wall Pt. 2'' - Pink Floyd *''Vacation'' - The Go-Go's *''It's a Heartache'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Do You Believe in Me'' - Eric Gadd *''Friday Im In Love'' - The Cure *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera *''Bette Davis Eyes'' - Kim Carnes *''Let Your Love Flow'' - Bellamy Brothers *''Hearts'' - Marty Balin *''The Temple of the King'' - Rainbow *''No More Lonely Nights'' - Paul McCartney *''Where Are You Now'' - Nazareth *''You're In My Heart'' - Rod Stewart *''I Don't Wanna Talk About It'' - Rod Stewart *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''Inspector Mills'' - America *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey *''On The Wings Of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''I Want To Know What Love Is'' - Foreigner *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''Heaven Knows'' - Rick Price *I Can't Tell You Why - The Eagles *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''First Time'' - Styx *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Babe'' - Styx *''Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''When I Look Into Your Eyes'' - Firehouse *''(I Need You Now) More Than Words Can Say'' - Alias *''I Live My Life for You'' - Firehouse *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Glenn Medeiros *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''Jessie's Girl'' - Rick Springfield *''Don't Talk To Strangers'' - Rick Springfield *''To Be With You'' - Mr. Big *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big *''Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough'' - Patty Smyth and Don Henley *''All For Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting *''Straight From the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''Do I Have to Say the Words?'' - Bryan Adams *''Love Hurts'' - Nazareth *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''If Love is Blind'' - Tiffany *''Honestly'' - Harem Scarem *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''Someone'' - The Rembrandts *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Roxette *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''You're the Inspiration'' - Chicago *''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera *''Can't Cry Hard Enough'' - Williams Brothers *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''You're All I Need'' - White Lions *''Through the Years'' - Kenny Rogers *''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson *''I Will Never Love Again'' - Debbie Gibson *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Lamont *''How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'' - Michael Bolton *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''Crazy For You'' - Madonna *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''In Your Eyes'' - George Benson *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love - Glenn Medeiros'' *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Doors'' - Michael Johnson *''When The Smoke Is Going Down'' - Scorpions *''I Need You'' - America *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''We Are the Champions'' - Queen *''Carrie'' - Europe *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''When Love and Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''You Give Love A Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''It's My Life'' - Bon Jovi *''Bed of Roses'' - Bon Jovi *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Breaking My Heart'' - MLTR *''Twenty Five Minutes'' - MLTR *''Sleeping Child'' - MLTR *''Out Of The Blue'' - MLTR *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - MLTR *''The Actor'' - MLTR *''You Took My Heart'' Away - MLTR *''Nothing To Lose'' - MLTR *''Paint My Love'' - MLTR *''Right Next To Me'' - Whistle *''Desert Moon'' - Dennis DeYoung *Time For Us - Little River Band *''Lonesome Loser'' - Little River Band *''Cool Change'' - Little River Band *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema